Anomalies the Story of Quincy Blandin and Jerome Vince
by DisneyGeeeek
Summary: Before he was seen in "The Time Traveller's Pig", Blendin' Blandin was put on a mission with a sixteen year old intern to stop a dark force from bringing together the three journals of power, unleashing what appears to be "the accident of 2012", the supposed downfall of Gravity Falls. Journey deep within "The Corporation" and experience the origin story of quite a few occurrences.


_The Corporation_ was nestled within the deep forest of Gravity Falls. What appeared to be an old airplane hangar tucked within the underbelly of surrounding pine trees was more than it appeared to be. In fact, _it wasn't. _It was what was underneath the hangar that mattered.

It had been seventy five years before _The Corporation _actually _did _begin. Originally beginning in the year 2085, _The Corporation_ had chosen the exact location, itself, after they had chosen the location. In order to prevent any serious damage on the main work building, keeping the base underground was the way to go. Especially after the "accident of 2012".

_The Corporation _was a secret community of hardworking individuals with a single common goal; finding and destroying the three journals of power before the three met again. The method of finding the three consisted of a top-secret risky business; time travel. Due to the company's start in 2085, going back to prevent the big accident was, of course, necessary; though the reason why was kept in a classified folder. Most of the staff just knew that it _was _an accident and it _must _be prevented. One of those staff members was Agent 725617ZQ; a nineteen year old who was skilled with his job. Quincy Blandin, or, as his coworkers called him, "Blendin Blandin", loved his job and was content with his past few years. Well, of course it wasn't a few. He was hired in 2085 and was brought back to form the company in Gravity Falls in '09. His position; preventer. Alongside of his partner, Jerome Vince, a sixteen year old intern, it was Quincy's duty to prevent any possible time anomalies that could lead up to the "accident of 2012". Actually, Quincy, himself, didn't even know what the accident had to do with. His boss, Chief S.P., was the only one who_ did_ know. S.P. had kept that secret behind closed doors, much like his full name, and of course those doors were guarded with time officers who had guards for themselves. Quincy figured it'd be best not to look into it.

_The Corporation _had several levels underground just for living quarters; each complete with two beds, a computer, a 27" television and a bookshelf stacked with handbooks. On the morning of his first anomaly, Quincy Blandin awoke to the sound of a furious Jerome furiously pounding on static-y television. "_Stupid piece of shit!" _Jerome bellowed. "You can afford a freaking time travelling tape measure but you can't get us a suitable T.V.?!"

"Can you _shut the hell up!?" _Quincy whined, half asleep. "Go have your temper tantrum in Johnson's room, will yah?" Jerome shot Quincy a sour look; he hated it when someone made fun of his anger issues. It, to put it bluntly, _irked his soul. _Which, of course, made him angrier. So, in order to make the most of your day in _The Corporation_, one thing not to do was make Jerome mad or bring up Jerome being mad all the time. Quincy, being his partner, learned that on the first day, but liked to annoy him with it. Of course he had wanted to annoy him on this particular morning, especially because Jerome had cut into Quincy's shuteye.

This morning, Chief S.P. was broadcasting a conference on every television for a special announcement. _God knows what, _though Quincy. It always _had _been something random; S.P. was like that. Always making random announcements at random times. He was a funny guy, really, but when it came to serious business he was always there at the right place at the right time.

After the T.V. finally flickered to life, Jerome and Quincy noted that it had already begun.

"-here for a real explanation, and I appreciate it." S.P. cracked a crooked smile. He was standing on a lone stage, wearing the same Buddy Holly glasses he always wore; his gray hair astray.

"I'm sure you've wondered this since we've hired you, and now that complete construction is complete for our little bunker, it's time to get down to business; anomalies occur, we stop them. Now, I finally can actually go into detail _**about the big accident that occurred in the current year that we are now in." **_


End file.
